<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Children of Liberty and Revolution by static_transmissions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496038">Children of Liberty and Revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_transmissions/pseuds/static_transmissions'>static_transmissions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Origin Story, Before Danger Days, Before the comics, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, PTSD, Pre-Danger Days, Prequel, Short One Shot, Translation, dealing with grief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_transmissions/pseuds/static_transmissions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>Party Poison was crazy. Nuts. Out of his mind. Every synonym Fun Ghoul could come up with was fit to the readhead’s actions. They were even facts proved by experience  Fun Ghoul was always witness of all of the other boy’s antics.
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially when they had to loot anywhere in Battery City.
</span>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Children of Liberty and Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378853">Hijos de la libertad y la revolución</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental">mariposaxmental</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span>if you like this, check out the original work —even if you don’t speak spanish, also leave your appreciation there, fuckos</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><b>also important:</b> since we literately copied the tags the og author used, there’s no warning for alcohol usage. so like, i’m putting it here. </span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Party Poison was crazy. Nuts. Out of his mind. Every synonym Fun Ghoul could come up with was fit to the readhead’s actions. They were even facts proved by experience.Fun Ghoul was always witness of all of the other boy’s antics.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Especially when they had to loot anywhere in Battery City.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">It was out of necessity. They were short on food and medicine for all of Jet Star’s wounds they had to disinfect. There was only half an hour left and Ghoul had already taken some meds, bandages, needles, scissors, food, water and anything else that could be helpful, and shoved them into a backpack he also had also taken. If the security alarms kept blaring, they’d have the mini market surrounded by riot droids, brand new models by</span> <span class="s1">Better Living Industries (B.L.I), scarecrows and maybe one or two draculoids in minutes. They had to move quickly before getting caught. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s where Party Poison entered the game.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">The roar of a motor left Ghoul half deaf and disorientated when leaving the market with the backpack.</span> <span class="s1">The boy covered his face with the hood and prepared his blaster to shoot whoever came near:</span> <span class="s1">droid, drac, or one of Korse’s pigs.</span> <span class="s1">He was ready to shoot anyone, even who was making that damn noise, but he couldn’t do it because the sound just kept getting louder. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, he realised it was a motorbike. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Full speed, the motorbike passed over the riot droids and left them in pieces, sparks flew down the sidewalk, only to skip over the dracs and land at Ghoul’s feet, who fell down in sheer dread. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he looked up, he saw it was Party Poison riding the motorbike. He had the mask on and shot a drac without even looking because his eyes were set on Ghoul. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Need a lift?” Party poison was crazy. Nuts. Out of his mind. The redhead smiled and winked in a charming fashion. He held his hand out and Ghoul had no other choice but to accept.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Idiot.” Ghoul snapped with his cheeks burning with thousands of emotions he couldn’t express with assertiveness.</span> <span class="s1">“If they get us, I swear I’ll kill you.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poison laughed. He tightened his grip on the bike’s handlebar and the metal shook under them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hold on tight, sugar.” said Poison. Fun Ghoul placed</span> <span class="s1">one of his arms</span> <span class="s1">around his waist while he prepared his gun to fire with his free limb. “It’s gonna be a wild ride.”</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Party Poison made the bike run to uncountable kilometres for Fun Ghoul, the draculoids in another vehicle</span> <span class="s1">chasing after them from</span> <span class="s1">downtown Battery City all the way to the borders. The streets were different to what Ghoul remembered.</span> <span class="s1">Now they were brighter and full of light,</span> <span class="s1">posters</span> <span class="s1">and signs like the images of Madison Square Garden he saw when he had history lessons.</span> <span class="s1">When he went to school. When he had a life. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">When the bike turned a corner in order</span> <span class="s1">to find the</span> <span class="s1">road that would take them to the border, Fun Ghoul realised the dracs were following them. He cursed out loud and started shooting with his blaster with all his strength. Party Poison just laughed while he sped up.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was definitely insane.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re catching up!” The dark haired boy snarled through his hood, “Floor it!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Poison complied. He found shortcuts along the way.</span> <span class="s1">The bike passed overpavement, trash, pieces of rubble and</span> <span class="s1">the occasional droid. Ghoul wanted to scream when he realized he was slipping out of the seat and buried his fingers in his friend's waist the moment one of the dracs' missiles brushed against his precious jacket.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Shit. Shit. Shit.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Party Poison made the bike zigzag as they dodged the draculoids’ fire and some robot vehicles that still</span> <span class="s1">moved by ground. Ghoul clung more onto his waist and complained about his blaster running out of ammunition.</span> <span class="s1">The bike jumped and they got into the narrowest</span> <span class="s1">streets, covered in fabrics, cables, dust and neon lights.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ghoul felt a little calmer when leaving </span> <span class="s1">the tight streets and knowing that the dracs had been completely avoided. However, he could not sing victory. When leaving, an old car exploded in front of them and the bike stopped abruptly.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Don’t let go!”</span> <span class="s1">Poison</span> <span class="s1">cried</span> <span class="s1">and</span> <span class="s1">turned the bike in the opposite direction.</span> <span class="s1">They’d use another shortcut. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I’m trying!”</span> <span class="s1">Ghoul retorted.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once far from the fire and smoke, Party Poison and Fun Ghoul headed towards the darkest sector of Battery City. They call it Forbidden Scum, only the poorest people lived in that sector and sometimes the droid control was null with the exception of some riots that emerged with coloured molotovs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brightest thing in Forbidden Scum was their stupid neon cartels and LED signs that were distracting to the eye. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They also captured Poison's attention. The boy was unable to maintain control of the speed or the bike. A tire bursted and they were both sent flying into a bright green sign. The bike turned into smithereens and the wheels fell apart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fun Ghoul cursed again. He got up off the ground. He growled. He looked down at his dirty hands and shook them to grab his blaster and take the last resources to fire. Party Poison was left laying on the ground without moving at all. Now Ghoul had to think of a plan to keep them both alive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The instant another drac appeared, Ghoul pulled the trigger. A blast rang out and his enemy dropped to the ground with a hole in the head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second after, another drac followed. And Fun Ghoul was left without the sufficient power to use his weapon. He ran to hide behind the LED sign and the lasers hit right with the image of that publicity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Poison!” Ghoul cried. The redhead was just sitting up when his eyes widened in surprise after seeing the garish green sign smashed to pieces. “Behind you!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Party Poison did not have chance to realise that a drac had caught him by the neck and was more than willing to take him away. His gaze did not stop paying attention to the signs and screens that displayed the same image, only that Fun Ghoul did not have time to look at whatever the fuck was distracting them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The black-haired boy took off his backpack and hit the drac that was obstructing the way with it. He picked it up and threw it directly towards the creature that wanted to take Poison away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghoul ran up to it, hit the drac —who immediately released Poison— and wrapped an arm around it to use it as a living shield. The drac he had knocked over with his backpack stood up to fire, but the shoots only went through the makeshift shield. And since Poison did not move, Ghoul reached down to take his companion's blaster and aimed at the annoying creature's head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It fell onto its back. And the only scent they could both smell was that of the laser burning the white masks and some human flesh. Fun Ghoul could breathe for the moment. He moved forwards a little and picked up the bag to put it on again. He glared angrily at Poison's blaster and gave it back by shoving it against his chest. The redhead did not flinch at the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghoul already was boiling with rage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Party Poison was definitely insane. And he decided to lose his marbles on the worst moment. Luckily he was there to have his back because if he wasn’t...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What would his life be without him?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What were you thinking?!” Ghoul cried and dragged Poison into the alleyway. They both hid. “They almost killed you!” he barked. “Is that what you wanted?! What about your brother?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The redhead didn’t seem to respond. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say something!” Party Poison had lost his mind. Ghoul was going to punch him if he didn’t speak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The sign…” the boy whispered. His voice was fainter each time. “Did… did you see it?”</span>
</p>
<p><span class="s1">“</span>Yes,” Ghoul answered roughly, “But it seems that you didn’t because we straight up crashed into it and the bike went to shit. Truth is...”</p>
<p><span class="s1">“</span>No,” Poison shook his head several times and moved away from the boy's grasp. He walked a few steps down the alley never taking off his eyes from the smashed LED screen. Then he stopped to see that the walls of the alley were full of posters with a similar image. One of his thin hands reached to one of the paper posters that were displayed alongside different advertisements, the sale of pornodroids, TV shows, new links to speak on the network, and the occasional bullshit.</p>
<p>Ghoul stopped talking and turned his gaze to the posters that stole the redhead's attention. Party Poison started shaking before one of them and then started pulling them off with all his might. Some fell to the ground in pieces, others were impossible to remove. Ghoul ran up to him and tried to push him away from the wall.</p>
<p><span class="s1">“</span>What the hell are you...?” Ghoul had him by the waist and the boy was tussling to get a poster. I'll get you one, stay still.</p>
<p>When he approached the wall, he realised Poison was biting back tears. Ghoul wanted to ask what the heck was going on with him, but he knew he didn’t have the time. So with a knife —which he always had in case of emergency— he took down a poster with the face of a girl with green hair and was quite pretty. He looked at it closely and almost judging it. He was sure he had seen that face before, however, he couldn’t recognise it because it was marked with a bold X. That only meant the girl was dead.</p>
<p>Before Ghoul could say anything, Party Poison took the poster and put it away in his leather jacket.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” he stated and cleaned any indication of tears with a fist.</p>
<p>Ghoul, resigned, followed him so they could steal a car together and go home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The way back wasn’t pretty because of the things Fun Ghoul had to witness. The zones were still as barren as always, but at least the air was cleaner than Battery City’s. When Ghoul got out of the car, he found Show Pony was waiting for them and told them that Jet Star was better, but that he still needed new bandages. Ghoul handed them over immediately when he entered the radio station where they lived and met his smiling friend.</p>
<p>But of course, he didn’t know how to explain their adventures in the city to get his medicine.</p>
<p>Ghoul stayed with Pony to help unpack things and treat Jet's wounds when Kobra Kid ran out of the broadcasting room and Dr. Death Defying was yelling at him to be careful. Sometimes Fun Ghoul forgot that the radio host was like a father to all of them.</p>
<p>The boy watched out of the corner of his eye as Kobra Kid met his brother with a hug, only to realize that Poison's expression was darker than usual. When Party Poison was with him, his brother and Jet Star he’d to smile and find everything funny —even killing dracs— but every time he had a moment alone his face changed. Ghoul knew. He had seen him like that on several occasions because he’d given his friend the confidence to show fragility without feeling threatened.</p>
<p>But in that moment, things were different.</p>
<p>Party Poison took out from his blue jacket the poster that Ghoul had took down for him, gave it to Kobra Kid and the boy hugged him already crying. Ghoul knew they were both crying. Whoever that green haired woman had been... she must’ve been important.</p>
<p>Ghoul looked at them sadly. Then he realized that Dr. Death Defying was looking at them in the same way from the threshold. He probably knew. He always knew.</p>
<p>"What's up with them?" Ghoul asked, after leaving Jet in Pony's care and while the other boy gestured for him not to screw up, but Ghoul ignored him.</p>
<p>Dr. Death Defying looked up at him, then looked back to see how Party Poison led his brother to the colorful mail box with the poster in his hands. The boys folded the paper and put it inside. They stayed there for a while. One clinging onto the other.</p>
<p>"Freak," the radio host muttered in a grim tone. Fun Ghoul tried to remember if he ever heard that word anywhere else. “Party will decide to tell you someday, don't doubt that he will. You‘re the one he trusts and loves the most, after his brother.”</p>
<p>The radio host went into the studio and Ghoul felt his face burn up after being informed about that. He tried to focus on finding information on the woman on the poster, but it didn’t work out. In another moment he’d contacted Cherri Cola, he would probably know what happened. Besides de Dr. Death Defying and Pony, Cherri was the one who knew Party and Kobra the for longest time. But Cherri was in another zone fighting B.L.I. and in search of his own freedom.</p>
<p>Things weren’t easy after all.</p>
<p>Fun Ghoul had to wait for the truth until after dinner.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kobra Kid came down from the roof with an old monocular telescope in his hands. Fun Ghoul ran into him and noticed his eyes were all red from crying. In that moment, he wanted to say something to comfort him, but Kobra went to keep his brother company on the roof.</p>
<p>The kid went to sleep and Ghoul stayed in the middle of the station without knowing what to do.</p>
<p>It took him a few minutes to decide. He went to his backpack and took out bottle of rum he stole from the store that morning and put it in one of his pockets. Then he climbed up the station until he reached the roof. There, lying over the cans, was Party Poison.</p>
<p>His redhead with his eyes fixed on the bright sky, while the moon illuminated certain parts of his face as if it knew the perfect angles to use to make him look more...</p>
<p>Fun Ghoul cleared his throat. He whistled and gestured for the redhead to see him with the bottle in hand. They were going to share it.</p>
<p>But Party Poison didn’t react.</p>
<p>"Hey," Ghoul said when he reached him. “It's stupid to be out in the open at midnight in the middle of the desert. You're gonna get sick.”</p>
<p>”I don’t care,” the other boy answered and sighed.</p>
<p>”Come on...” Ghoul uncapped the bottle. “Whatever’s going on, it’ll be better with this.”</p>
<p>He held out the open bottle, saw Poison hesitate. But the redhead took it and downed a few sips. Ghoul laughed in relief for the first time.</p>
<p>"Good boy," Ghoul said and hugged his legs against his chest. He too looked up to the sky. “It's beautiful ...the sky, I mean. I’m pretty sure you can make a constellation with those stars over there. If I remember the name I’ll tell you... I think it’s the Little Dipper ... or the Big one?”</p>
<p>“Freak used to make us stargaze.” Poison whispered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, yeah, right. Freak.</em>
</p>
<p>"Kobra always wanted to travel to the stars, you know?” Ghoul turned to look at him. Poison's lips were still pressed against to the bottle's rim and Ghoul felt jealous of a single object. “Freak gave him the telescope as a present and we’d celebrate Kobra’s birthdays here on the roof. And Kobra would tell her that when he grew up he would give her the stars.” The memory seemed to be abduct the redhead for a few moments, but then he returned with a sad smile. “But for her it was enough that we were alive to keep on looking at the sky.”</p>
<p>Ghoul didn’t know what to say. He had too many questions and he didn’t want to ruin the moment.</p>
<p>“The-The girl from the poster…”</p>
<p>Party Poison nodded.</p>
<p>“I know you wanted to know about her. I’m not dumb,” he said. “It’s just I wasn’t… I didn’t know… I couldn’t… I mean…”</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter," Ghoul said quickly. “I-I know losing someone is hard and even more if it's a…”</p>
<p>“She was my mom,” the redhead spoke. “Well, not my real mom... but she was like one.”</p>
<p>Ghoul felt his soul returned to his body. He could already see himself saying stupid things and sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.</p>
<p>So Freak was kind of a mother figure for the boys. Things were starting to make sense. Surely Cherri Cola got to know her, maybe even Show Pony. And that explained the tone in which Dr. Death Defying said her name. Freak must have known them all, and in turn she must’ve been quite loved.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," Fun Ghoul said not looking away from his friend. “Really. I didn't know.”</p>
<p>“You had no way of knowing,” the other boy muttered. “It was a few years ago, before we met... and well...”</p>
<p>"You never knew how she died."</p>
<p>"It was my fault." Poison's lips tightened. “I was in Battery City, my brother came along... we disobeyed her and they attacked us, she appeared and saved us. We were able to escape, but they knocked her unconscious... they took her away and for a long time we searched for her... until Death told us to stop.” The boy took another sip of rum and with that he drowned any desire to cry that was about to take over. Many times I sneaked around the city and through the corporations looking for her. Kobra feared they were holding her prisoner. Death thought worse things...”</p>
<p>Killing her. Getting rid of the body. Turn her into something else and take away all her humanity. Some ideas crossed Ghoul’s mind and none were pretty.</p>
<p>”But no. She’s... she’s just dead and that’s it. I-I have to accept that.”</p>
<p>Fun Ghoul remembered how Party Poison reacted when he crashed against the sign with Freak’s face. And when he saw the posters. The girl with long green hair, huge chestnut eyes and the X that sealed her fate.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault. You’re just going to torture yourself with that.”</p>
<p>“If i has listened to her...”</p>
<p>”Poison... I’m sure that Freak would never leave you with such a burden. Nobody does. She was just protecting you, and... the things she did...”</p>
<p>The boy didn’t answer, but he nodded. He understood. That was obvious.</p>
<p>Party Poison handed him the bottle of rum for Ghoul to drink. While the dark-haired boy took a few sips, the other boy leaned back on the roof once again. They were silent for a few minutes until the redhead spoke again.</p>
<p>“She liked bikes,” he said out of nowhere. Speaking of her again. “And she laughed at my jokes.”</p>
<p>Fun Ghoul smiled as he imagined those memories. He wished with all his heart that wherever Freak was —on another plane of existence or heaven for some— she‘d be an entity of protection for Party Poison and Kobra Kid.</p>
<p>"I wanted to be like her." The redhead met his gaze with Ghoul's. The dark haired boy watched him for a moment and could swear that there were similarities between his friend and the famous Freak. It was the smile, perhaps. Or the adventurous glint in his eyes. “Protect those who need it and save the world from corporations. Free Battery City from it’s slavery. Well, that's where she got her name from.” Party Poison giggled. “I remember telling her it was a ridiculous alias to be undercover, but now that I think about it... it was pretty nice.”</p>
<p>“Freak? I think it’s shiny.”</p>
<p>“No,” said Poison, “Liberty Freak.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah. It sounded nice.</em>
</p>
<p>Sounded. That was past. One that is no more.</p>
<p>“Her real name was Melody.” If in any moment Party Poison held back tears, he didn’t have to any longer for he started to sob. “I never told her how pretty it sounded... we never... I couldn’t say... “</p>
<p>Nothing. Nothing essential. Many words got stuck in the throat and never came out. And when they had to, it was too late.</p>
<p>Fun Ghoul reached out to hug Party Poison. The boy snuggled up on his lap and stayed there for a while.</p>
<p>"You know what I think is good?" Ghoul started trying to cheer the other boy up. Making him think of something else, or maybe helping him close cycles and keep only the best memories. That was the best thing to heal. “Start saying the things we've always wanted to say...”</p>
<p>“Even if the person is no longer here.” the redhead muttered.</p>
<p>“Even if she’s gone.”</p>
<p>“If I saw her, I’d tell her...”</p>
<p>“That you love her?”</p>
<p>“I’d tell her I’m sorry and thank her. For everything.”</p>
<p>“And Kobra? What would you say to him?”</p>
<p>“The obvious,” Poison said and smiled, “he knows.”</p>
<p>He’d tell him he loves him. He’s his brother. His blood.</p>
<p>“And I’d say the same to the rest.”</p>
<p>“And me?” The question escaped Ghoul’s lips quickly. He didn’t mean to, but there were things he couldn’t control.</p>
<p>Party Poison looked at him for an instant. He inspected him and opened his mouth to speak yet he said nothing...</p>
<p>Did he not have anything to say or...</p>
<p>“What would you tell me?” Poison asked back. “If today was the last of our lives... what would you tell me?”</p>
<p>“I’d say that...”</p>
<p>
  <em>I think I’m in love with you. </em>
</p>
<p>Some things were better off without being said yet.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he answered and got lost in how fresh Poison’s hair smelled. He associated it to an oasis, to the fresh wind, a bit of sand and dye of neon. “I love you, Poison.”</p>
<p>The redhead relaxed in response, and let his body rest on the black haired boy's chest. Fun Ghoul promised himself that he’d tell him the truth before it became too late in life. Before death dragged him by the jacket and left him lying in the middle of Battery City. He would. He didn’t break his promises.</p>
<p>Party Poison stopped crying and smiled under the moonlight. He adjusted his face and looked at him as best he could. Ghoul had never seen anything sweeter until now.</p>
<p>"Me too," Poison said taking the black haired boy's hands and forcing him to hug him around the waist. The rebellious leader of the Fabulous Four kept calm and closed his eyes. He sighed. “I love you too…”</p>
<p>Fun Ghoul held him in between his arms all night, and without realising it the two fell asleep on the roof. While above them there were only the stars and the gazes of those souls who loved them and who now could only protect them from another plane.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span>FINALLY FUCKING DONE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ahem—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>so this is the first non-personal or school related translation i’ve ever done. there’s chunks i straight up felt google fucking translate would be doing a better job. like the “i love you part”. that one felt kinda awkward cause English is dumb and only has a single word to say someone you love them. in spanish, Ghoul says “te quiero” which is the platonic kind of love. so yeah. but over all, i’m quite proud of this. i did my best to respect the author’s style as much as possible (punctuation over all)— which might’ve resulted in some odd grammatical structures, so feel free to point any mistake out. spelling mistakes too —my dyslexic ass might’ve very likely fucked up somewhere. 
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that said—</span>
</p><h3 class="h1">
<span class="s1"><em>don’t forget to also leave kudos in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378853?view_adult=true"><span class="u">original work</span></a></em>
</span>
</h3>
<h4 class="h1">
<span class="s1"><em><b>even (and specially) if you don’t speak spanish</b></em></span>
</h4></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>